XMen: The second prophecy
by xoJacobsImprintxo
Summary: It all started with Jean, the world need better protection and sent two more, they have no idea who the other is. One can find the other, and you don't want Magneto to take one over. Otherwise Hell has broke loose.
1. Introduction

It all started with a prophecy, after Jean Gray was born... They needed to make sure they had a back up. This prophecy doesn't need to be destroyed she will be needed for many years. She is destined to protect her world from Magneto. It is a very large task but it must be done. She and one other will have 4 different powers. One has Water, Fire, Earth, and Wind, the other Telekinesis, Invisibility, Telepathy, and Time Travel. All humanity better hope they are both good. If not it will do more damage... since one of them has more secret powers that even they don't know about.


	2. Chapter 1

I was in Tasmania having a good time and I got this letter stating they know my power, yes I have powers. I left Tasmania to New York, to attend the X-Men school. Sounds kinda boring... right? I was picked up by this guy who goes by the name Scott. I had all my stuff, in Tasmania I had a lot of money, and here I do too my parents send me 4,000 a month. I know that's a lot. It was a long drive, I just sat in the back sketching the things I remember seeing, and stuff my power did. I have all elements, it is really crazy. I don't know what to expect, I got there four hours later and people were whispering and this couple scared me by being super rude. I don't think I really fit in here.

"Hey new meat" One of the guys stated.

I watched this one guy elbow that guy in the stomach and smile at me so I smiled back, I may have a boyfriend... but this guy treats me way better and I don't even know him. Justin is a jerk anyway, I'll tell him tonight... as Justin walked up behind me and tickled me.

"Hey, April" Justin quietly said.

"Hey, Justin... we need to talk" I stammered.

"Oh, okay" He murmured.

"I think we should break up" I quickly said.

"What!" Justin frowned.

"You heard me. We are over" I said publicly, and leaving to Professor X's office.

Professor X handed me a paper and I had two classes. At one pm on Monday I have Power Training and at 2pm on Tuesday I have Combat training. I went to my room. I knew no one here I went outside and started to sketch the side of the school. That one guy snuck up on me and tapped my shoulder. I jumped and almost screwed up my drawing.

"Sorry to scare you" The boy apologized helping me pick up the stuff.

"Oh, it's okay. I'm April" I replied looking at his blonde hair and Nice blue eyes.

"Stanton, my mutant name is explosive... what about you?" Stanton wondered.

"Well, I haven't decided yet" I answered with a smile.

"What's your power?" Stanton asked.

"Well, I have 4..." I said quietly.

"You're the prophecy" Stanton breathed.

"I guess..."I hesitated.

"You don't know the prophecy? It's about you" Stanton whispered.

"Why are we whispering? And no I don't" I whispered back.

"oh, it's because a lot of people want to meet the prophecy" Stanton said as he made them wet.

"Thank-you... Now I do need a shower" I joked

"April... it was you" Stanton replied.

"Oh," I replied giggling.

All of the sudden I felt something behind. I whipped around to see this tall man, brown haired, light green eyes, and very muscular... almost as muscular as Stanton. I felt like I have known him for years. I stood at 5'8 and he stood at 6'1. He said in my head Danger. I Grabbed Stanton's and this mans hand and ran to Xavier's office who was shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"You found the other prophecy; you guys can find each other in minutes. He found you, did you sense something or did your power go off?" Xavier wondered.

"It started to rain only on me and Stanton" I replied with wonder in my voice.


	3. Chapter 2

The other prophecy;

"Hello, I am Taryn. I found her by her emotions" Taryn stated looking down at me.

I got lost in thought, as Taryn talked to Xavier and he was good, and so was I. What would Magneto do now? I stood there as Xavier told Taryn and I he needs us in battle, and he handed us suits as I looked at him then the suite and my look was "Are you serious?" Professor X handed us better ones and I smiled leaving to my room and getting dressed in my closet as Stanton sat on my bed looking at pictures of me in Tasmania.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Stanton wondered aloud not meaning to.

"No, I dumped him today... why?" I replied and came out in the suite which I had made look better than it was.

"Just wondering, is this him?" Stanton asked pointing at Justin.

"Yeah" I breathed then sighed.

"Do you miss him?" Stanton asked.

"No, I just can't believe I wasted my time with him" I stated looking at his picture on the wall and ripped it down and threw it in the garbage.

"I just wanted to know, are you ready to go fight now?" Stanton wondered.

"Yeah, I am just going to put this chain on" I whispered putting on my dog tag that said "Elemental, April Roberts, May 16th 1989".

Stanton and I walked to the X-Men chamber and Taryn was already waiting there. We all walked in, Professor Gray introduced us. The X-Men group were shocked that I was standing beside Stanton. Jean told us the dangers and we agreed, No one knew my secret it was when I dance with my girls the enemy gets attacked but I guess I am using guns. We walked on the field and as I feared there were my worst enemies, I broke the two straight lines and walked toward them.

They laughed and spoke.

"Leave" I said as a wind was stirring up.

"Never" They argued.

"Fine" I breathed and snapped my fingers and my girls came out from behind trees and stood by my side.

"Bring it on" they stated.


End file.
